(A) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of a stylus used in drawing an image or tracing an image, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to the use of a stylus in the art of pantography for creating a reverse or mirror image of a drawing, engraving, tracing, casting, mold, and the like.
(B) Discussion of the Prior Art
In the field of pantography, a pantograph machine is used for drawing, copying, and engraving wherein a template is used to guide a first stylus while a second stylus is used to reproduce the exact image from the template. The reproduced image can be enlarged or reduced during the operation. With the advent of computerized equipment, software programs have been developed for producing reverse images under computer control. While the computerized equipment has proved successful, the cost of this type equipment is expensive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 548,327 to Russell et al; U.S. Pat. No. 841,223 to Bronner; U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,852 to Sandim; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,473 to Goldfarb various types of pantographic and drawing devices are disclosed wherein intermeshing gearing is used to create a duplicated mirror or reverse image of a drawing. These prior art apparatus, while having the ability to create a reverse image, operate with a plurality of stylus in a single copy plane. The subject invention is unique in structure and provides advantages which heretofore were not available in the field of pantography and related industries requiring equipment which will reproduce a mirror image of a drawing, engraving, and the like.